theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog Comentario:LightWatcher/Adiós/@comment-30007882-20170731031052
With nowhere to run '' ''I'm broken and bruised And I don't want to live without you A different expanse Just too far away You left me without a mainstay Las personas que me conocen personalmente saben qué clase de persona soy con las despedidas. No mentiré, he llorado luego de dar palabras finales a grandes compañeros, pero esto es diferente, sobre todo una despedida personal. Despedir a los re-fundadores de este proyecto ha sido difícil. Cuando Dani se retiró, fue duro, y eso tomando en cuenta que solo lo conocí como un buen compañero, pero despedir a alguien con quien he compartido maravillosos momentos, grandes enseñanzas y aún más grandes decisiones es... inefable. Ahora te vas, luego de 365 días continuos aquí, luego de todo lo que has hecho y de lo que trajo consigo la creación de las demás cuentas. Todo tu esfuerzo, tu trabajo, tu diligencia en un sitio que estaba sepultado y con pocas oportunidades de revivir sin alguien interesado en él. De verdad, aunque su despegue fue corto, ahora estamos siendo reconocidos por el WAM. Pero lo importante no es el logro, es aquel esfuerzo continuo entre todos nosotros para hacer un nuevo cambio aquí. Entonces, solo queda uno de los refundadores, de esas personas que han estado aquí casi al iniciar el alza del proyecto, el señor Universe permanece, esperemos que por un gran tiempo. En los momentos buenos y malos estuviste ahí ayudando hasta a aquellos que no tenían remedio, pero lo hacías por el solo gusto de ayudar. Incluso a mi, un pobre idiota con demasiados errores y aún más falta de atención a los detalles, me diste una mano en lo que podías. Fui tan ciego... Cuando preguntabas en Discord lo que pasaría si te fueras, sospeché, pero, aunque sabía que el momento llegaría, aunque no creí que fuera tan pronto. Esta despedida te la doy ahora como compañero de proyecto, como aquel a quien relevas tu puesto y sobre todo: como un amigo. Has sido la persona que me mostró que no todo en internet es odio e insultos, que se puede vivir mostrando buena cara a la gente para servirles. Aquella tarde que decidí entrar a este lugar, lo hacía por mero amor al arte, pero me doy cuenta de que no tenía idea al gran y hermoso proyecto al cual me enfrascaba, con todas las cosas que eso traía. No sabía que conocería a alguien que me abriría tanto los ojos en este lugar. Como me dijiste: ahora me das tu puesto y por aprecio a tu legado lo usaré con la mayor sabiduría que pueda tener y aprender cada vez más de aquellos códigos que me agobiaban. Sé que incluso fuera de aquí, me ayudarás si lo requiero, de algún modo... No me quiero portar arrogante, pero creo que al que más afecta esto de toda la comunidad de TLH wikia... es a mi. Traté de resumir lo más posible todo esto, pero dentro aún tengo demasiados sentimientos encontrados. So... I guess this is the end... Buenas noches... para siempre... amigo...